The Powers Convene
by DawnieWrites
Summary: The Powers That Be decide to give a Slayer a second chance. First in my "Second Chances" series.


**DISCLAIMER: Everything Buffy the Vampire Slayer related belongs not to me, but to the god that is Joss Whedon**

.

.

* * *

Faith stood in the middle of the battlefield, covered in blood, clutching a knife in one hand and a stake in the other, bodies strewn everywhere as she fought back tears.

"What do you want from me?!" She screamed, flinging her head back to look at the sky. "Haven't you ruined my life enough?! You have to send these innocent children to their deaths? You give me the power to save them and then you don't let me! What kind of Powers for good are you?!" She stood there a moment breathing heavily. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" She howled, collapsing to her knees, sobbing. "Why won't you answer me? Why is it always me? I was good…I was better…I wasn't a killer…not anymore…why?!"

.

* * *

_._

_Somewhere…_

'_She has fought admirably, and for a long time. She has redeemed herself.'_ A soft voice commented, watching the young, dark-haired woman known as the Slayer scream her pain to the world.

'_And what's to say she will not stray again?' _a harsher voice argued._ 'She is too dangerous. I say we forgo second chances and dispose of her. She will cause nothing but chaos to become of the balance we have strived for for so long.'_

'_She is still young. She has not seen this entire world. She did not have a chance to.'_

'_It is our job to create the paths of the universe, not sympathize with the creatures that live in it.'_

'_You both shall be silent,'_ a third voice ordered. _'I agree with Aingeal; we have put her through much suffering and many trials. She has endured them all to become what she is. Her pain is great. She shall be reborn anew; she shall start over.'_

'_But why, Zerachiel? How are we to assure that she does not stray again?!'_ the harsh voice shouted.

'_We shall send her someplace where she will be well taken care of…now either help us choose, Kafziel, or we shall replace you and you shall stand back and watch.'_ Zerachiel ordered; Kafziel remained silent and the image of the dark-haired young woman changed, the scrying bowl splitting in half as it portrayed images in completely different worlds, flashing between the universes.

A man, lying injured on a bed, a woman sitting near him and staring out the window at the men watching them.

A young girl in a hospital gown, running through the snow, trying to escape those who would wish to control her fate.

A young woman walking calmly through a safe place, into a strange room filled with strange things and taking a seat in a strange chair and leaving as someone completely different.

A baby, being taken from the rubble of his parents home and taken to a different home, a home that would suffer him no kindness throughout his childhood.

A woman, sitting behind a desk, arguing with a man leaning on a cane and looking extremely disheveled.

A group of people who, under normal circumstances, would be the worst of enemies but instead are the best of friends; working together to help people, to make the world just a little better.

A young woman, standing on a set of basement steps, a gun in hand as she stares down at the man she has just shot.

A young woman moves through the subway tunnels, chasing after a scared little boy with strange abilities who her mother wishes to help.

A young man rides his motorcycle through a small town, heading towards the place where his son lay in an incubator, clinging to life.

A man sits on the hood of his car, his two sons cradled in his arms as he watches his house burn, his wife still inside.

A teenager sits in her car, a camera in hand as she observes a small motel, looking for a man she had been hired to spy on.

A man, dressed in clothes that are strange for his person, sits in an empty room holding a bottle of wine, another man standing next to him, ready to take him back to the prison he just escaped.

A teenager sits in a diner with her mother, sipping coffee from mugs as big as soup bowls, laughing happily with each other.

A man sits in a bar, staring at the petite brunette woman sitting at the bar throwing back shots of tequila as if they were nothing more than water.

'_Now…choose...'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: I had originally planned not to post this plot bunny until I had posted a bit more to one of my other stories, but it screamed at me the need to be posted.**

**See if you can name all of the universes I described, and the first to do so gets a cookie!**

**P.S. ~ Reviews are more than welcome**


End file.
